un cuento a nessie
by natalycullen
Summary: variedad de cuentos que Edward le relata a su pequena princesa
1. CUENTO DE EDWARD

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer yo solo los mezclo en esta historia**

**_______________________________________________________________**

CONTANDOLE UNA HISTORIA DE AMOR A NESSIE

Era viernes, estaba solo en casa, Bella y mi familia habían salido a cazar junto a Jacob quien había apostado con Emmet y Jasper a ver quien cazaba más animales en menor tiempo, definitivamente mi familia estaba loca.

Yo me había quedado para cuidar de Nessie quien estaba mirando televisión, creo que una película de Disney o algo por el estilo, estaba sentado en el comedor leyendo la prensa cuando sentí unos suaves pasitos acercándose, no necesitaba voltear para saber que era mi princesa

-Papi-dijo restregándose sus ojos-me llevas a dormir

Nessie era hermosa, ya tenía el aspecto de una niña de cuatro años

-Claro mi vida-dije tomándola de la mano-bien, prepararemos tu mamila-en sus pensamientos vi el asco que sentía hacia la leche, Bella siempre la obligaba a tomarla, pero hoy Bella no estaba así que…

-Te daré sangre Nessie pero no debes decirle a nadie, lo prometes-ella me miro con una gran sonrisa y asintió, luego de prepararle la mamila, subimos a su habitación, y la recosté en su cama rosada, y le di el recipiente, me disponía a salir cuando me llamo

-Papi, me podrías contar un cuento para que me duerma-me dijo haciendo un puchero

-Claro, de que lo quieres

-Que tal uno de vampiros, no mejor de amor-vi como en su cabecita se debatía

-Que tal de vampiros y amor-le propuse

-Si-grito de felicidad

Me senté cerca de su cama mientras la tomaba en mi regazo

-Hace mucho tiempo

-Cuanto es mucho tiempo papi

-Digamos que cien años

-Uy si papi es mucho tiempo

-Bueno en fin, hace cien años vivía un niño muy lindo que fue transformado en vampiro, el chico…

-Como se llamaba

-Eh…Anthony, si Anthony, bueno el chico no se encontraba feliz con su vida así que se rebelo contra su padre, que se llamaba Carlos-dije al ver su carita-así que se fue de su casa dejándolo con su madre Erminda, él chico se la paso cazando humanos

-Oh él era malo

-No Nessi, déjame continuar, después de unos años el chico se sintió culpable y regreso con su familia, pidió perdón y vivió con ellos, unos años después su padre le dio una hermana llamada Roselia

-Papi esta historia se parece a la de la familia

Dios esta niña era perceptiva

-Bueno sigamos, Rosalía y Anthony no se llevaban muy bien al principio pero con el paso del tiempo se volvieron buenos amigos, un día Rosalía se fue a cazar y encontró un muchacho llamado EMMANUEL y lo llevo a casa para transfórmalo y de esa manera se enamoraron y comenzaron a vivir felices, Anthony se sentía muy desdichado, y luego de un tiempo llegaron dos hermanos más el capitán Jacobino y la duende Aliscrepacia-oh por dios Edward tienes una creatividad inmaculada, Nessie me miraba con ojos raros

-Papi no serán mi tío Jasper y mi tía Alice

-No mi amor, claro que no-ella me miro con mirada extrañada pero me pido continuara

-Un día ellos se fueron vivir a Forks y Anthony conoció el amor de su vida llamada Marie

-Como el segundo nombre de mama-dijo con ojos de investigador

-Eh…si, supongo que si, bueno el hecho es que él se enamoro y comenzó a hablar con ella, él se sentía mal pues su sangre le apetecía mas que la de cualquier otra persona, pero a un así se pudo resistir y se volvieron novios, sin embargo un día apareció un psicópata llamado James que intento matarla y el pobre vampiro tubo que matarlo, pero como lo suyo era un amor prohibido las cosas siempre tendían a salir mal Luego-comencé a hablar con vos rápida hasta que sentí las pequeñas manos de Nessie en mis mejillas

-Papi cálmate solo es un cuento

-Lo siento, en fin después de deshacerse de James el hermano de Anthony llamado Jacobino intento comerse a Marie y pues Anthony tuvo que irse y abandonarla, lo cual fue muy doloroso y un día Rosalina lo llamo y le dijo que Marie había muerto entonces el fue a Italia a ver a los Vulturi-en ese momento Nessie grito

-NO, LO MATO ARO

-Espera Nessie déjame terminar, entonces cuando se disponía a hacer que lo mataran llego Aliscrepancia con Marie y lo salvaron pero ahora los Vulturi sabían que la ultima sabia de los vampiros y quisieron matarlos pero como Aliscrepancia era una chismosa logro que no los mataran y que Permitieran que Marie se volviera vampiro-en ese momento Nessie salto en la cama

-Lo sabia esa es tu historia papa

-Claro que no, ¿por que lo dices?

-Hay Papa a cuantas personas Aro les perdona la vida y solo pide que se transformen en vampiros-definitivamente Nessie era muy inteligente

-Lo adivinaste, bueno quieres que te la termine de contar

-Claro hasta que aparezca yo

-Bueno ellos volvieron a Forks aunque su suegro quisiera matarlo y entonces se entero de la existencia de Jacob y su relación con Bella, se tuvieron que enfrentar a Victoria la loca y su ejercito de neófitos y salieron triunfantes, entonces le pidió matrimonio a Marie y se casaron, de repente Marie quedo embarazada y Anthony se asusto he intento interrumpir el embarazo-Nessie me miraba con lagrimas en sus ojos y en sus pensamientos creía que yo no la amaba ¡¡que pensamiento más absurdo!!

-Gracias a la terquedad de Marie nació la princesa, reina y lo mas importante de la vida de Anthony, su hijita Renesmee por la que seria capaz de enfrentarse todo sin importarle nada, a la que le daría las estrellas y por quien recorrería todo el mundo con tal de verla sonreír

-De verdad papi

-Claro que si mi amor tu eres lo mas importante para mi nunca lo dudes-ella se abalanzo sobre mi

-Te amo papi

-No tanto como yo a ti

-Termina la historia papi

-Bueno el hecho es que después de unos meses de felicidad los Vulturi vinieron a llevarse a la princesa así que Anthony se enfrento a ellos junto con su familia y entonces Aliscrepancia llego con la salvación para todos y desde ese día viven todos felices junto a su mascota el perro de Jacob y son felices para siempre

-Es una hermosa historia papa

-Lo sé-la tome la deposite en sus cobijas y la cubrí mientras ella cerraba sus ojos

-Te amo papi

-No tanto como yo te amo a ti princesa-al girarme vi a toda mi familia observándome

-Así que Aliscrepancia-dijo Alice en tono de molestia falsa

-Es un nombre maravilloso

-Y yo soy la mascota de la familia

-Agradece perro que saliste en mi cuento

Bella se acerco ami y me beso

-Bueno, bueno si le van a hacer hermanitos a Nessie fuera de aquí

-¿Hace cuanto están en casa?

-Desde que Rosalia apareció-Dijo Esme

-JAJJAJAJAJA, bueno adiós Erminda-mama me miro con reproche, justo cuando estaba en el despacho escuche a Bella gritar

-Edward le diste de merienda sangre a Renesmme!!!

Sonreí

-Edward no deberías hacer eso-dijo papa

-no lo puedo evitar

-así que ahora eres feliz para siempre

-si papa, gracias por darme esta vida

El me abrazo y vi como en su mente le daba gracias a Dios por que yo fuera feliz, ya que al serlo él lo era también.

Este cuento fue inspirado en uno que leí de Carlisle hacia Nessie espero les haya gustado…

No olviden un review


	2. CUENTO ANTES DE DORMIR

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer yo solo los mezclo en esta historia**

**_______________________________________________________________**

EDWARD POV

Habían transcurrido tres días desde la visita de Aro y su manada, estaba en mi piano componiendo, Bella y Nessie se encontraban jugando, estaba muy concentrado cuando sentí una manito en mi brazo, escuche su corazón latiendo de manera rápida, era mi Princesa

-Papi, me llevas a dormir-la tome en brazos y subi a su habitación, que era toda Azul ya que a ella le gustaba tanto ese color como a mi, la ayude a colocarse su pijama y la lleve a su cama, a acomode y abrigue, ella me miro y dijo- podrías contarme un cuento-

-Claro, corazón, ¿sobre que lo quieres?

-Sobre lo que tú quieras…

-Eh, está bien-me aclare la garganta- hace mucho tiempo

-¿Hace cuanto?

-Eh… tres siglos

-Oh…-exclamo-continua

-Bien, hace mucho tiempo, existía una niña llamada Bella la cual era huérfana, pues sus padres habían muerto dejándola en manos de una madrasta mala, muy mala que…

-¿Cómo se llamaba la madrasta?

-uhmmm, ehhh… Jacobina, eh si Jacobina

-papi eso me suena a Jacob-dijo con su ceño fruncido

-Bueno déjame continuar, la madrasta Jacobina tenía dos horribles hijastras llamadas Rosalina y Aliscrepancia, Bella era muy mal tratada mientras que las hijastras tenían todo lo que querían, un día se ofreció un baile por parte del rey Carlisle y la Reina Esme con el propósito de conseguir una esposa para el príncipe Edward, Bella quería ir por lo que Jacobina le dijo que si limpiaba cada una de las habitaciones de la mansión podría hacerlo, Bella lo hizo con gran esfuerzo y cuando concluyo creyó que por fin podría ir

-jajajjajajaj, tu no iras Bellacienta-dijo Rosalina

-Además no tienes ningún gusto para vestir-dijo Aliscrepancia, Bella se sintió muy triste y vio como las demás iban rumbo a la fiesta, entonces se puso a llorar y en ese momento apareció su hada madrina: Emmetcita

-Oh Bellacienta no llores yo te enviare al baile-le dijo

-De verdad Emmetcita

-Oh claro que sí, pero debes recordar volver a las doce en punto

-Sí, si-dijo Bella, Emmetcita la transformo con un hermoso y sexi vestido azul

-¿Azul papi?-dijo Nessie

-aja

-Papi el príncipe eres tú no es cierto

-Eh, bueno déjame contar la historia-dije regalándole una sonrisa torcida, ella se rio y con sus pensamientos me dijo que continuara

-En fin Bella llego al palacio y conoció al Príncipe Edward con quien bailo toda la noche y a las doce corrió escapando de su agarre, el príncipe mando a buscarla y lo único que encontraron fue una zapatilla

-¿De qué maraca papi?-definitivamente Alice era una mala influencia para mi hija

-Eh Gucci, si Gucci, en fin el príncipe la mando a buscar con Jasper su escolta luego de buscarla por todo el reino lo único que le quedaba por entrevistar era la casa de Jacobina fueron y el escolta probó la zapatilla en las hijastras

-Oh señorita Rosalina que mal olor procede de sus pies

-es para asustar a intrusos-respondió ella

-si de eso estoy seguro-replico Jasper, intento acomodar la zapatilla pero no pudo, luego fue el turno de Aliscrepancia

-Oh pero que garras que tiene

-Son para caminar mejor-respondió esta

-Si claro- probó la zapatilla y tampoco era la chica que buscaba, Jasper se iba a retirar un tanto triste cuando diviso a Bella, hizo que la trajeran y al probarle la zapatilla descubrió a la princesa, la llevo hasta el príncipe y se casaron, vivieron felices y tuvieron un princesita de nombre Nessie-termine de contarle

-y que paso con las madrasta y las hermanastras-me pregunto en su inocencia

-Pues Jacobina fue transformada en perro por Emmetcita, a Rosalina la obligaron a lavarse los pies y Aliscrepancia no pudo volver a comprar-Nessie sonrió y cerro sus ojitos, quedando profundamente dormida

La observe durante un largo rato y luego Salí de su habitación, en la sala me esperaba mi familia

-Emmetcita-dijo Emmet-no me pudiste poner otro nombre

-Y desde cuando mis pies apestan-grito Rosalie

-Yo no tengo garras Edward-dijo Alice

-Y yo no soy mujer-grito el perro, me reí y mire a Bella

-¿Tú no pelearas por tu personaje?

-Como puedo pelear si al final me quede con el príncipe y la princesita- se acerco a mí y me beso…

**ESTE FIC CONTENDRA CUENTO DE EDWARD EN SU PROPOSITO DE LOGRAR QUE NESSIE DUERMA SI NO LES GUSTA CUENTEME Y LO DEJO**

**GRACIAS**


	3. NOCHE DE TORMENTA

PERSONAJES DE STEPAHNIE MEYER

NOCHE DE TORMENTA

EDWARD POV

Bella Y yo estábamos en mi habitación de la casa grande, nos estábamos besando apasionadamente, pero sin ningún tipo de intención, sexual, de verdad, bueno esta bien si, me quería acostar con mi esposa y hacerla gritar mi nombre.

En fin estaba concentrado devorando el cuello de mi esposa, cuando la imagen de Aro Vulturi matando a Bella se poso en mi cabeza, deje de besarla y quede estático, la imagen se transformo, Félix acababa con Jasper y de repente vi como Demetri me destruía

-Edward, amor que te pasa-pregunto angustiada Bella

Carlisle y Esme estaban tirados en el suelo, mientras Emmet intentaba defender a Rose, de repente un llanto se escucho y como un corazoncito corría rápidamente hacia mi habitación, gracias a Dios tenia cerca mi camisa la puse

-Vístete-le dije a Bella, ella no entendía nada y vi como en sus ojos había dolor por mi rechazo, abrí la puerta y ella cayo en mis brazos mientras lloraba audiblemente, la tome y la abrase

-Todo esta bien, eso no paso corazón-Bella nos observo y pude ver como en su mente lo comprendió, se acerco y nos abrazo, en menos de tres minutos toda mi familia junto a Jacob estaban en mi habitación, ellos intentaron tomarla incluso Bella pero Renesmee no quería soltarme, de repente una lluvia cayo a cantaros, luego de varios minutos y gracias a la intervención de Jasper, Renesmee se calmo

-Hora de dormir cariño-le dijo Bella

-Papi me puedo quedar contigo-dijo mi princesa mirando

-Claro mi vida- entonces escuche a Emmet reír, mire en su mente

-_Jajajajaaj, Pobre hermanito ya no podrás estar con Bella_- puse mis ojos en blanco, claro Emmet no sabia lo que era tener una bebita que te robe el corazón y por la que serias capaz de bajar las estrellas, en fin, tome a Nessie en mis brazos y la arrope arropándome a mi también

-Papi me contarías un cuento

-Claro, había una vez una familia de tres hijas, tres hijos y un mercader muy rico

-¿Cómo se llamaban?-pregunto

-uhmmmm, Carl, Ribelina, Alacrepia, Emmatco, Jasperino y Jacabino y Bella

-Como mi mami-dijo feliz

-Si exactamente como tu madre, y la mire mientras ella me sonreía-Bella era muy hermosa y amable, igual que tu madre, mientras que sus hermanas eran arrogantes y les gustaban las cosas caras, despreciaban a la gente, por lo que no eran queridas, un día el mercader perdió su fortuna y tuvo que transportarse junto a su familia al campo pues ninguno de los hombres de la ciudad quiso deposar a Ribelina y Alacrepia, luego de unos meses al mercader le anunciaron que algunas de sus mercancías habían llegado al puerto, las hijas se alegraron y pidieron a su padre que trajera regalos costoso

-Bella también papi?

-No mi amor, Bella solo le pidió a su padre una rosa

-oh…continua papi

-Bien el mercader fue y descubrió que esto solo lo dejaba más pobre, decidió regresar y se perdió, en su camino descubrió un castillo y al llamar y no atender nadie entro, llamo y nadie respondió así que se quedo, al día siguiente un alimento apareció, y el mercader no sabía de quien era, fijo su vista en el jardín y diviso hermosas rosas, se acerco y corto una, entonces un monstruo, muy pero muy feo, demasiado feo, mas feo que Jacob recién levantado, es decir demasiado feo

-Ya entendimos-gritaron todos al tiempo

-Bueno, bueno, continuemos

-Eres un desagradecido, yo te doy asilo en mi casa y tu robas mis rosas que tanto amo-dijo el monstruo

-Lo siento- dijo el mercader

-Esto merece tu muerte-dijo el monstruo-pide perdón por tus pecados

-Perdóname monseñor, tengo 3 hijas y la rosa era para una de ellas

-Yo no soy monseñor, pero te daré una oportunidad iras y mandaras a una hija a que tome tu lugar si no lo hacen volverás y yo te matare, el mercader acepto y el monstruo le permitió llevarse objetos de su casa, el mercader partio y al llegar a casa sus hijas lo abrazaron, él les conto la historia

-Esto es tu culpa- grito Ribelina

.-Papa morirá por tu culpa-dijo Alacrepia

-No lo hará, yo iré y aceptare la decisión del monstruo-sus hermanos le dijeron que ellos se encargarían, pero el mercader se negó alejando que el monstruo acabaría con ellos, el monstruo envió el cofre y el mercader decidió no contar que era nuevamente rico, al partir Bella sus hermanas fingieron llorar mientras sus hermanos y padre sufrían por su partida, regresaron al castillos padre e hija, el monstruo apareció, y le ordeno al hombre partir al día siguiente, ellos fueron a las habitaciones a descansar y entonces Bella vio a un hada madrina llamada Esme-mire a mi madre con amor-quien le dijo que su sacrificio por su padre seria recompensado, al día siguiente el padre partió afligido y Bella descubrió que tendría un aposento, en donde había muchos libros, en la noche ceno y apareció el monstruo

-Bella te importaría si te veo comer

-Claro que no, aquí el dueño eres tu

-No bella la dueña eres tu-suspiro-dime ¿te parezco feo?

-La verdad si, pero eres muy bondadoso

-Lo se pero eso no me hace menos monstruo

-No es así, eres una persona bella por dentro aunque no lo seas por fuera

-Bella quieres ser mi esposa

-No, lo siento-el monstruo se retiro pero durante tres meses siempre la acompañaba en la comida y le hablaba, al despedirse le pedía que fuese su esposa a lo que ella siempre le respondía que solo podía ser su amiga, el monstruo dijo

-Lo comprendo pero yo te amo, me conformare con ser tu amigo, solo te pido no me dejes

-Así lo hare lo único que te pido es que me dejes visitar a mi padre una vez mas

- Te lo permitiré y luego yo me entregare a la muerte con dolor

-No déjame ir una semana y luego regresare

-Está bien pero no olvides tu promesa

Al regresar a su casa el monstruo hizo llegar vestidos hermoso, sus hermanas quienes se habían casado con personas egoístas que las hacían sufrir decidieron que intentarían alargar su estancia para que la bestia se molestara, sin embargo, luego de doce días, Bella tuvo un sueño donde la Bestia moría, se dio cuenta que no quería que eso sucediera, pues no deseaba hacerlo sufrir, decidlo que se cansaría con él, regreso al castillo y espero su presencia pero el no llegaba corrió por el castillo y lo encontró en el jardín a punto de morir se acerco a él y le dio agua, la bestia abrió sus ojos

-Moriré feliz de haber vuelto a ver

-No Bestia yo te amo y me casare contigo-en ese momento juegos artificiales y música resonaron en el palacio, Bella bajo su cabeza y la bestia había desaparecido dándole paso a un príncipe hermoso…

-¿Cómo era papi?

-Era alto, musculoso, de cabello broncíneo y ojos verdes-respondió mi esposa sonriéndome, yo le devolví la sonrisa y continúe el relato

-Bella se sorprendió y pregunto dónde se encontraba, el príncipe le conto que él era la Bestia y que un hada lo había hechizado hasta que apareciera alguien capaz de amarlo por quien era mas no por su aspecto, Bella lo tomo de la mano y se dirigieron al castillo en donde estaba toda su familia, el hada Esme apareció y le dijo que esa era su recompensa por haberlo elegido a pesar de su fealdad y que espera fuera un excelente reina, a sus hermanas las transformo en estatuas con conocimiento hasta que se arrepintieran y adornaría la entrada de su castillo por egoístas, el príncipe y Bella se cansaron y tuvieron una princesita muy hermosa que era la vida de la bestia llamada Renesmee, fin- me fije en mi hija quien sonreía en sueños mientras veía en su mente las imágenes de mi relato, la acomode mejor en mis brazos mientras acariciaba sus rizos

-Nosotras no somos malas-sollozaron Rosalie y Alice

-Jajajajjaja, solo era un cuento-les dije-son muy biuenas hermanas-ellas sonrieron mientras que Bella ocupaba su lugar en la cama y posaba su cabeza en mi hombro mientras observábamos a todos dormir, luego de un rato todos se habían ido dándonos privacidad, suspire, a pesar de todo lo pasado y lo que vendría jamás permitiría que nadie me quitara mi familia, ni siquiera Aro y su pandilla


	4. MI HISTORIA

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer yo solo los mezclo en esta historia, el anterior cuento iba dedicado a mars922 quien me dio la brillante idea, en cuanto a tu otra idea la hare lo juro, al igual que la idea de Salesta también la escribiré y espero que les agrade**

**ADVERTENCIA: Este cap será triste pero muy dulce espero le guste**

**_______________________________________________________________**

**EDWARD POV**

Hoy Nessie y Bella habían ido a visitar a Jacob a la Push, no quise acompañarlas pues quería que se sintieran libres de ser ellas mimas, además seamos sinceros estar tanto tiempo con un monstruo como yo debía ser aburrido, escuche a lo lejos como un auto se acercaba, luego un corazoncito latiendo muy rápido que se acercaba a gran velocidad, voltee a tiempo para ver como una princesa corría a mis brazos.

-Papi cuéntame una historia- pidió con su vocecita como de soprano, era el canto de los Ángeles

-Claro mi amor, te contare una historia, hace cien años vivía un muchacho cuyo sueño mas grande era ser soldado, en aquella época el mundo se encontraba en una guerra muy sangrienta, su madre no deseaba que el fuera, así que muchas veces le rogó que no lo hiciera, pero el chico insistía…

-Por que lo hacia, papi-pregunto Nessie ubicada sobre mis piernas, ya que yo me había sentado a medida que le relataba la historia

-Porque en ese momento él creía que eso era lo que lo hacia ser un hombre de verdad

-Oh, continúa

-Bien, una gripa azoto el lugar donde el muchacho vivía, esta cobro la muerte de muchas personas, y la familia del muchacho murió, pero antes su madre le rogó a su medico que lo salvara haciendo cualquier cosa que fuera necesaria, como el doctor era un ángel le regalo la inmortalidad convirtiéndolo en vampiro, él esperaba que el fuera bueno, pero se equivoco el muchacho se convirtió en un monstruo, se alejo de su creador y cazo humanos sintiéndose un Dios-Nessie me miraba y yo esperaba nunca tener que decirle que dicho monstruo era su padre-mato a muchos y un día se sintió tan asqueado que regreso pidiendo perdón, desde ese día, se aborreció y a medida que el tiempo pasaba veía como todos a su alrededor eran felices y se enamoraban, entonces comprendió que le jamás encontraría el amor-Bella me miraba con reproche desde el asiento y entonces me fije en que toda mi familia me miraba con la misma mirada

-Y ¿que paso papi?

-Pues que como él era tan egoísta, un día encontró un ángel y se adueño de el, le quito la oportunidad de ser feliz, de tener familia numerosa, de estar con su familia, la tomo y no la dejo ir, se sintió muy culpable por ello e intento apartarla pero al ser tan egoísta regreso y la tomo para siempre-miraba a Bella

-Papi de verdad ¿era tan malo?

-No Nessie, no era así de malo-dijo Jacob, lo mire, él también tenia mirada de reproche

-Bueno-dije yo-él la tomo y ella al ser tan bondadosa y al amarlo tanto le dio un gran regalo, una Princesa, un Ángel, un regalo divino del cielo, el hombre se sintió feliz de tener estos Ángeles en su vida, fin-todos quisieron decir algo

-Nessie ve y juega con Jacob-Nessie salio con el mencionado y yo a gran velocidad Salí de la casa sin darle tiempo a nadie de replicar…

**NESSIE POV**

-Jacob, esa historia era la de mi papa, ¿cierto?

-Si, así es-dijo él, lo pensé durante algunos minutos y luego tuve una gran idea

-Jacob, ayúdame, tengo una gran idea…

**EDWARD POV**

Había regresado a casa, Nessie me esperaba todos me miraban extrañados pero Bella cubría su mentes con su escudo

-Papi me llevas a dormir

-Claro amor-subimos con todos quienes no seguían, algo raro ocurría, Nessie se puso la pijama en el baño, salio, yo quise tomarla pero ella no me lo permitió, sentí mi corazón romperse y vi la mirada de Jasper intentado calmarme

-Espera papi, quiero contarte una historia-yo asentí sintiéndome aliviado, ella trepo en su cama y se levanto-Jacob me alcanzas las hojas-Jake se levanto y lo hizo-Muy bien por favor no me interrumpan, entendido-todos asentimos-empecemos

-Hace cien años vivía un chico muy guapo, cuyo sueño era ser soldado, era amoroso y caballeroso, sin embargo su sueño no se cumplió pues Dios le tenia un destino mucho mejor, la gripa Española asalto a su ciudad y mucha gente murió, sin embargo su madre quien lo amaba le pidió a Carlisle que lo salvara, él asi lo hizo, pues vio en sus ojos todo lo que siempre deseo en un hijo, con el tiempo él se sentía restringido así que se fue y cazo a los hombres malos que le hacían daño a las mujeres, pero se canso y volvió a casa, él vivía triste a pesar de que todos intentaban animarlo, pues tanto sus padres como sus hermanos lo amaban, entonces Dios lo recompenso y puso en su vida a Bella quien se enamoro de su caballerosidad, de su inteligencia, de su bondad, y de todas aquellas cosas maravillosas que él desprendida y a pesar de los obstáculos y de que Jacob quiso oponerse ella logro estar con él, amarlo como había planeado y le dio un regalo una hija que lo ama y lo amara por toda la eternidad, fin-no podía evitar sollozar, mi hija me amaba y me había contado mi historia desde su versión, la tome y la bese mientras sentía una lagrima bajar por mi mejilla, todos se asombraron

-Estas llorando papi, no te gusto mi historia

Me seque las lagrimas, y le dije

-Me gusto muchísimo amor, gracias te amo, los amo-los mire a todos mientras ellos se acercaban y nos abrazábamos, después de algunos minutos, se alejaron y yo la acosté, bese su frente y Salí, todos me esperaban afuera

-Ahora si lo entiendes hijo-me dijo mi mama

-Si mama, pero ¿Cómo lo supo?

-Ella tuvo la idea, y yo decidí ayudarla, busco la opinión de todos y armo su historia-dijo Jake

-Gracias-y lo abrace, luego de unos instantes Bella y yo nos dirigimos a nuestra habitación

-Espero que lo hayas comprendido Edward

-Te amo, las amo, más que a nada en mi mundo

-Y nosotras a ti, Leoncito

Y así me quede con ella, amándola toda la noche y disfrutando mi eternidad.

**ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO PORFA REVIEW**

**GRACIAS**


	5. BELLANIEVES Y LOS SIETE ENANITOS

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer yo solo los mezclo en esta historia**

**_______________________________________________________________**

BELLA NIEVES Y LO SIETE ENANITOS

**EDWARD POV**

Eran las doce de la noche, así como lo ven, las doce y yo estaba aquí acurrucado frente a una hermosa niña de 4 meses con apariencia de dos años, quien ¡¡No se quería dormir!!

Ok voy a tranquilizarme, veamos como llegue aquí, mi adorada esposa (nótese el sarcasmo) decidió que esta noche saldría con las chicas a tener una noche de chicas, y para lograr dicho propósito necesitaba de alguien que cuidara a su tranquila (vuelva a notarse el sarcasmo) hija que siempre obedece (otra vez sarcasmo), como su adorado y divino padre estaría en casa, él debía acostarla a las 8 en punto, como lo podrán ver habían pasado cuatro horas desde lo establecido por mi esposa, pero como yo soy un padre totalmente enamorado de esta hermosa niña le permití ver una película hasta las diez, luego ella me pidió un programa hasta las once y ahora llevo una hora intentando convencerla de dormir.

-Por favor Nessie, mañana podrás ver lo que quieras-rogué por centésima vez

-No, papi, por favor-y vino el puchero

-Nessie de verdad necesito que te vayas a dormir

-Esta bien-suspiro, ¡SI LO LOGRE!-pero…-todo mi animo en el suelo-tendrás que contarme una historia-ok, ahora tenia que recordar una historia

-Esta bien, vamos-le dije y la tome de la mano, entramos a su habitación, totalmente azul, ella se acostó y yo me devane los sesos encontrando una historia, y lo logre…

-Hace mucho tiempo, una reina estaba sentada frente a un ventanal viendo la nieve caer, estaba tejiendo un bonito suéter cuando se pincho el dedo en ese momento deseo tener una hija de labios rojos como la sangre, piel blanca como la nieve y cabello marrón como la madera, su sueño se cumplió y tuvo una hija de esas características, aun cuando era pequeña la niña, la Reina murió y su padre se desposo con una mujer arrogante a la que le encanta ser la mas hermosa, entonces…

-Papi ¿Cómo se llamaba la niña?

-Ehhh…uhmmm….Bellanieves

-¿Bellanieves?

-AJA-Renesmme me miro con ojos raros-bien como decía entonces la reina cuyo nombre era Rosalina, ella tenia un espejo al cual decía: "espejito, espejito, dime quien es la mas bonita" y el espejo respondía "tu, mi querida reina", pero Bellanieves crecía y con cada día se volvía mas hermosa, un día el espejo respondió "la mas bella es Bellanieves" la reina se enfureció y mando a llamar a Charlasto, a quien ordeno tomar a Bellanieves, llevársela, matarla y traerle el corazón, pero este no pudo y la dejo libre llevando a la reina el corazón de un siervo

-Ohhhhh-exclamo Nessie

-Bellanieves huyo por el bosque, encontró una pequeña casita que estaba desocupada, entro y vio siete platos, siete sillas y siete camas, tomo de cada uno algo para comer y durmió en una de las camas, los dueños de la casa eran siete enanos quien al llegar y ver a la niña, exclamaron lo hermosa que era, al día siguiente Bellanieves les contó su historia, ellos la invitaron a quedarse y ella a cambio limpiaría y los atendería y así lo hizo, la…

-Papi ¿Cómo se llamaban?

-Jacab, Jasporino, Carlino, Esmansia, Alicesia, Emmesino y Sethtebo

-Papi esos nombres son parecidos a los de la familia

-Bueno Nessie, entonces cuenta tu la historia-me había enojado, además ya eran las y quince Bella llegaría pronto y su ira empequeñecería a la de los osos pardos

-no papi quiero que tu la termines de contar

-Ok, la reina le pregunto al espejo quien era mas bella y el dijo Bellanieves, la bruja se enojo y por medio de su bola de cristal descubrió la casa de los enanos, desarrollo una manzana envenenada y fue al bosque, golpeo la puerta pero Bellanieves no le podía abrir la puerta porque los enanos se lo prohibieron, entonces la bruja se lo dio por la ventana, Bellanieves no sospechaba de aquella viejita pues así se había disfrazado la bruja, mordió la manzana y callo como muerta mientras la bruja reía y decía "ahora ya no eres la mas bella", volvió y al preguntarle al espejo este dijo que ella era la mas bella, mientras tanto en el bosque los enanos lloraban su perdida y fabricaban un ataúd de cristal donde la depositaron y la velaron por largo tiempo jurando permanecer con ella siempre, un día un hermoso príncipe paso por allí y al verla tan hermosa pidió a los enanos lo dejaran llevarla a su castillo, los enanos aceptaron con la condición de que ellos pudieran estar con ella, lueg….

-¿Como se llamaba el príncipe?-pregunto Nessie

-Anthony- respondió la voz de mi esposa, alce mi vista y ella me miraba con enojo, ¡¡OH NO ADIOS SEXO POR TRES SEMANAS!!, suspire

-Continua papi-pidió Nessie

-Los enanos la transportaron y Jacab que era tan torpe tropezó, por lo tanto el trozo de manzana que esta tenía en su garganta cayo, ella despertó

-¿Dónde estoy?-pregunto la princesa, los enanos se alegraron y el príncipe se acerco

-Eres la mujer mas dulce y hermosa que he conocido me harías el honor de casarte conmigo-ella acepto y así se fueron para el castillo, se amaron y tuvieron una hermosa hija llamada Nessie, fin-dije

-Papi y ¿Qué paso con la reina Rosalina?-¡¡Dios, esta niña no se dormía!!

-Se murió de envidia y muy fea, ahora duérmete

-Pero papi

-No mas Nessie, ya duérmete, por favor-dije sollozando-te lo ruego-mi familia me observaba desde la puerta sorprendida

-Pero no tengo sueño-replico ella

La tome en mis brazos, y comencé a mecerla mientras tarareaba su nana, a los pocos minutos lo había logrado ¡¡Nessie estaba dormida!!

**ESPERO LES GUSTE Y ME DEJEN UN LINDO REVIEW, SARATOSA ESTO ERA PARA TI, ESPERO HABER CUMPLIDO TUS EXPECTATIVAS**


	6. BELLA DURMIENTE

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer yo solo los mezclo en esta historia, este cuento es para mars922**

**_______________________________________________________________**

**LA BELLA DURMIENTE**

**EDWARD POV**

Después del episodio de hace dos semanas, como lo sospeche mi adorada esposa (sarcasmo) me castigo con tres hermosas semanas sin sexo, discutí, patalee y lloriquee todo en vano, aunque pensándolo bien, esto tenía su lado positivo, de hecho tres puntos positivos:

Tenía más tiempo para componer, lo que hacía toda la noche y que causaba mucha gracia a Jasper, Emmet y Jacob pues decían que solo los fracasados como yo pasaban sus noches tocando el piano y no a su mujer, lo cual les costó a los primeros 3 días sin sexo

Bella había decidido que yo era incapaz de acostar a Nessie por lo cual esa labor había sido retirada de mi lista de labores y

Nessie se había enojado con su madre por no dejarla ver sus programas y ahora yo era su ¡¡padre favorito!!

Estaba aquí sentado cuando Bella llego

-Anthony-si así me dice desde el incidente

-Dime amor

-Ve al cuarto de Nessie, quien dice que no dormirá si tú no le cuentas un cuento

-ok, corazón-sabia que Bella se sentía furiosa por mi poco interés después de unos días en el sexo, pero ya que yo era un genio, había descubierto que si me mantenía inexpresivo en el tema ella se rendiría primero, pues creería que no me interesaba y de esa misma manera mataría dos pájaros de un tiro, pues le daría la lección de no utilizar esa arma conmigo, además después de ciento ocho años sin sexo, tu puedes vivir tres semanas sin el mencionado, a pesar de tener a la mujer más sexi del mundo, y la más apetecible y…OK SI ME ESTOY MURIENDO SIN SEXO, PERO ES LA UNICA MANERA DE QUE BELLA NO LO VUELVA HACER, bien me tranquilizare, respiro me levanto y voy a la habitación de mi hija seguido de mi esposa

-Papi-grito Nessie y estiro sus brazos la tome-cuéntame una historia

-Esta bien-dije-hace mucho tiempo

-Pa

-CUATRO SIGLOS Nessie-dije antes de que continuara

-Ohh…continúa

-Bien los reyes de un lejano reino, no podían tener hijos, después de mucho intentar Dios les regalo una hija, lo reyes al estar tan felices llamaron a siete hadas madrinas, Carlin, Esmancia, Roseyina, Alisperia, Jaspina, Emmetsa y Jacabela, ofrecieron una gran fiesta y en dicha fiesta olvidaron invitar a Aricla, la cual se sintió muy enojada y llego a la fiesta, los reyes habían dispuesto vajilla de oro para las hadas madrina pero como no esperaban la llegada de la ultima no tenían más vajilla, se enojo, al llegar el momento de distribuir los dones a la hermosa princesa Roseyina le concedió ser la más bella de todas, Esmancia ser la más angelical, Carlin que poseería una gracia sin igual, Jaspina que podría bailar sin igual, Emmetsa que cantaría como los ángeles, Jacabela que tocaría todos los instrumentos como profesional, la vieja hada dijo que el don que le daría seria que al cumplir los 16 años se pincharía un dedo con una aguja envenenada y moriría, todos los presentes comenzaron a llorar. y entonces Alisperia le otorgo no morir después del pinchazo y despertar cuando un príncipe la besara en los labios…

-Oh papi, entonces un príncipe la salvaría-dijo Nessie emocionada

-Nessie, déjame contarte la historia si-ella suspiro pero asintió

-Bueno continuemos, luego de esto el rey ordeno desparecer todas las agujas del reino, y así se hizo, la princesa creció hermosa y sexi…

-Papi, no me has dicho como se llamaba la princesa-dijo Nessie muy preocupada

-EHHHH…-la verdad no sabía cómo podría llamarse, entonces la vi, vi a mi ángel a la razón de mi vida-Bella, así se llamaba-Bella se sorprendió al oírme decir el nombre de la princesa y no pudo evitar sonreír, me quede mirándola fijamente, hasta que Nessie comenzó a gritar….

-¡¡PAPA CUENTAME LA HISTORIA!!

-Lo siento-dije-continuemos, los años pasaron y al cumplir los dieciséis los reyes salieron a una de sus casas de verano, la princesa estuvo correteando por todo el castillo y encontró a una vejecita bordando, al observarla la princesa le pidió le permitiera hacerlo tomo la aguja y se pincho el dedo, por lo cual se desmayo, la viejita grito asustada y todos fueron a ver lo sucedido, el rey al verla y recordando lo pasado en la fiesta ordeno

-Coloquen a la princesa en una cama de hilo y plata en la mejor habitación del castillo-y así se hizo

-y ¿Qué paso papi?

-Pues que Alisperia, regreso y durmió a todo el castillo menos a los reyes los cuales siguieron gobernando fuera del castillo, pues este había sido guarecido por plantas evitando que ninguna persona no grata interfiriera en el sueño de la princesa

-Oh papi ¿puedes hacer eso con mi habitación, si?-pestañas-así mi tío Emm me dejaría dormir-sonreí ante su petición, mientras Bella reía como no lo había hecho desde hace dos semanas

-Continuemos Nessie, luego de cien años el nuevo príncipe…

-Como se llamaba-salto Nessie, hoy definitivamente estaba activa

-Edward-dijo Bella mirándome con adoración, algo me decía que hoy se acabaría mi castigo

-Oh, continúa papi

-Bien, el príncipe diviso el bosque en el que se encontraba envuelto el castillo y pregunto, un campesino le conto que había escuchado de su padre, que allí vivía la más hermosa de las princesas quien se despertaría el día en que el príncipe al que estaba destinada fuera por ella, entonces el príncipe camino hacia el castillo y las plantas le abrieron el camino, pero no pudo ser seguido por nadie, pero al ser tan valiente continuo con su viaje, luego de recorrer todo el castillo encontró lo más hermoso que sus ojos alguna vez vieron, frente a él estaba una mujer de más o menos dieciséis años, de cabello marrón y labios rojos, el se arrodillo frente a su cama, sin poder resistirlo mucho el príncipe poso sus labios en los de la princesa y esta despertó

-¿Eres tu mi querido príncipe al que tanto he esperado?

Al observar sus ojos de color chocolate, el príncipe se enamoro

-Te amo mi querida princesa-declamo él, la tomo y la llevo a su castillo, se casaron y tuvieron a la más hermosa de las princesas Renesmee- Nessie sonrió, se acostó debajo de las mantas y se durmió luego de que Bella y yo nos hubiésemos despedido, me levante y Salí de la habitación iba rumbo a mi piano, cuando algo tiro de mi, de repente me encontraba tirado sobre mi cama y con Bella a horcadas sobre mi

-Bella amor ¿qué haces?-pregunte ella contesto

-Se acabo tu castigo-dijo a mi oído

-Pero Bella…-ella suspiro y me miro

-Ya se que no me deseas pero…-que acaba de decir

-¿Qué? De donde sacaste esa idea

-Es que como tú no te comportas como Emmet cuando Rose le quita el sexo yo…

-Bella-dije yo interrumpiéndola-te deseo como no deseare a nadie en el mundo, simplemente respete tu decisión y…

-¡¡Oh si me deseas!!-grito

-Claro amor, yo…-pero un beso me interrumpió

-Hablas demasiado Edward

Y así terminaron mis dos semanas sin sexo.

**ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO Y ME REGALEN UN REVIEW, BESOS**


	7. UNA GRAN FAMILIA

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer yo solo los mezclo en esta historia**

**_______________________________________________________________**

**UNA GRAN FAMILIA**

**EDWARD POV**

Bien, hoy es sábado, un chico de 17 años un sábado estaría bailando, o con su novia de manera intima, o en el último de los casos jugando Wiii con sus hermanos, pero como yo soy la excepción a todas las reglas, me encuentro aquí, en el baño totalmente mojado, lleno de espuma y jabón, con una niña de cinco meses, que parece de cuatro años, quien está en la bañera chapoteando y la cual no se ha dejado bañar como debe ser desde hace media hora, y como llegue aquí, pues verán mi esposita adorada se fue con mi hermanita pequeña quien es muy amorosa y me encargo acostar a mi obediente hija, pero antes debía bañarla, por algún motivo que después podre contar termine yo bañado y Nessie intacta, luego de una batalla épica Nessie ingreso en la bañera pero llevándome junto a ella, y lógicamente todo el baño quedo inundado y yo estoy en la tina (que compre para que Bella y yo nos divirtiéramos) totalmente vestido y mojado.

-Nessie, creo que ya nos pusimos viejitos, ¿por qué no salimos?-rogué de nuevo

-Papi, por favor otro ratico-y hizo pucherito, suspire con frustración, la espuma siguió corriendo, yo me moví y de repente se escucho un ruido fuerte, tome a Nessie en mis brazos estando totalmente asustado, ¡¡Dios mi niña!!

**BELLA POV**

Luego del incidente de la semana pasada y de la maravillosa reconciliación había descubierto que Edward era un papa genial, y el mejor esposo, esta noche estaba con Alice quien no había respetado mi decisión de pasar el día con mi familia y me había arrastrado de compras acompañadas por lo demás excepto mi esposo y mi hija, luego de caminar lo que me parecieron siglos regresábamos, me baje del coche y camine dentro de la casa, subí las escaleras seguida de la familia y llegue al antiguo cuarto de Edward donde nos hospedábamos de vez en cuando, pues mi esposo la había mandado a adecuar a nuestras necesidades, entre y mire el baño, ¡¡OH, NO, NO Y NO!! otra vez Edward no había acostado a Nessie, estaba muy enojada por lo que me acerque a la puerta del baño, Jasper sintió mi enojo y tomo a Alice

-Chicos aléjense-dijo

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Jacob

-Que se acaba de desatar la tercera guerra mundial-contesto Jasper, todos se movieron hacia la cama, yo me dirige a la puerta y la abrí…

**JASPER POV**

Bella estaba muy enojada, no quería ser mi hermano, estaba vez Bella lo iba a matar, camino hacia la puerta y tiro de esta, lo que paso ninguno se lo esperaba, Edward salió rodando con Nessie encima, mientras un gran reguero de agua se esparcía en el suelo, lleno de jabón y aparecían restos de la ¿bañera?

**BELLA POV**

¿Qué era esto?, ¿por qué Edward estaba tan mojado? y ¿esa agua?, de repente Nessie comenzó a llorar, así que olvide mis cavilaciones y descubrí a un Edward ¿qué sollozaba?

Me arrodille frente a ellos, con precaución de no mojarme, tome a Nessie en mis brazos, mientras un tembloroso Edward me la entregaba

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Emmet, quien se resistía a reírse

-la ba…bañe…bañera se rom…rompió-sollozo audiblemente Nessie, mire a Edward pidiendo una explicación

-Ya sé que soy un padre terrible y que cualquiera podría hacerlo mejor, ok-me dijo con dolor en su voz-ahora por favor déjenme solo-y salió de la habitación, mojado y con la cabeza gacha, todos nos quedamos mudos, mire a Nessie quien intentaba estirar sus brazos, Rosalie la tomo pero ella lloro mas fuerte

-¡¡PAPI, PAPITO!!-sollozaba muy fuerte-¡¡PAPI!!-grito, la tome nuevamente

-Nessie cálmate por favor-le decía una maternal Esme

-¡¡Quiero a mi papito!!-y sollozo

-Ven, te vestiré e iremos por tu papa-pues Nessie llevaba apenas una toalla, ella asintió y yo le coloque su camisón blanco, mientras Rosalie le cepillaba el pelo, y ella sollozaba, de verdad que mi hija amaba a su padre, de repente Alice grito, me gire y la mire interrogativa

-Edward se ha ido-dijo y mi mundo se derrumbo…

**EDWARD POV**

Me sentía terrible, mi esposa me había pedido bañar y dormir a mi hija y yo como era un incompetente no lo había hecho, había destrozado la bañera y hecho llorar a Nessie, esto era tan frustrante, yo veía como Jacob podía jugar con mi hija, como Rosalie la cuidaba, como Alice le compraba lo que ella quería, como Carlisle le enseñaba, la manera en que Esme la consentía, como Emmet la divertía y la manera en que Bella la amaba, y yo simplemente era un incompetente incapaz de acercarme a ella sin causar un desastre, me senté en una roca cerca de claro, y comencé a llorar aunque las lagrimas no pudieran salir de mis ojos, ¿Cómo se había podido enamorar Bella de alguien como yo? De seguro que Jacob hubiera sido mejor para ella, de repente mi celular sonó, era Bella

-¡¡EDWARD POR FAVOR TE LO SUPLICO, NO NOS DEJES!!-dijo sollozando

-¿Qué?-pregunte confundido yo

-MIRA LAS COSAS SE PUEDEN ARREGLAR, YO TE AMO Y…

-Bella para, de ¿qué me hablas?-le dije

-pues de que nos dejaras-dijo ella confundida

-¿Como que las dejare?-pregunte yo

-Pues Alice dijo que te ibas…

-Si eso hice-Bella comenzó a llorar

-NO, POR FAVOR NO-REPETÍA

-Bella ¿qué te pasa?-comencé a asustarme

-NO TE VAYAS

-PERO SI YA ME HABIA IDO ANTES

-Por eso yo no puedo vivir sin ti-dijo en tono de suplica de repente era Jacob quien me hablaba

-PEDAZO DE SANGUIJUELA REGRESA, PORQUE SI ESTAS MUJERES SIGUEN LLORANDO TE MATO

-¿Qué está pasando?

-PUES QUE LA PSÍQUICA DICE QUE TE FUISTE Y NO VOLVERÁS-¿qué yo qué?, ¿cómo que me iba y no regresaría?, pero ¿como si yo no podía vivir sin ellas?

-Jacob estoy en el prado y pienso volver-le dije este se quedo callado por un momento, entonces Bella grito

-ALICE…

**ALICE POV**

-OCHHHH, creo que no me exprese bien-dije a una furica Bella

-¿Como que no te expresaste bien?-dijo mi Jasper

-Pues que lo que quise decir es que Edward se fue y no volveria hoy-dije y Bella suspiro y agarro el teléfono de la mano de Jacob

-¡¡TE AMO, EDWARD TE AMO, VENTE RAPIDO PARA LA CASA, POR FAVOR!!-rogo

-Ya voy para allá-dijo mi hermano, mientras todos me veían con cara de querer matarme, Esme se tranquilizo pues pensó que no volvería a ver a su hijo y Nessie suspiro de alivio mientras sonreía de emoción de volver a ver a su padre, Carlisle me miro enojado, ¡¡OH NO, NO, NO, CARLISLE NO!!

-Tus tarjetas estarán canceladas por dos semanas y punto-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**BELLA POV**

Luego de diez minutos de un dolor inaudito Edward regreso, Nessie y yo corrimos a sus brazos

-PAPI TE AMO-le decía mi hija quien le besaba la mejilla

-TE AMO TANTO-le dije yo con mi cabeza en su cuello aspirando su aroma

-Y YO LAS AMO A USTEDES Y NUNCA LAS VOY A DEJAR-prometió, me sentía tan bien, Edward nos amaba y no nos iba a dejar, estuvimos mucho tiempo así cuando escuchamos un sollozo, nos giramos y era Alice en las escaleras

-Alice, no llores-dije yo

-Dos semanas Bella ¡¡DOS SEMANAS!!-y entonces Jasper se acerco y comenzó a reconfortarla, Edward me tomo y me pidió lo siguiera, subimos a nuestra habitación y este tomo a Renesmee y la acostó

-Duérmete ya-le pidió en un susurro

-papi cuéntame un cuento-mi esposo sonrió y tomo asiento junto a ella- Había una vez un joven muy guapo, que vivía en un reino muy lejano

-en ¿Dónde papi?-pregunto mi hija

-en Inglaterra

-oh…continua por favor

-Bien le joven era hijo de un pastor quien cazaba vampiros, y lo obligo a hacerlo, sin embargo este no quería pues consideraba que estas criaturas eran incomprendidas…

-¿Cómo se llamaba?-pregunto Nessie

-uhmmm, Carlos-Nessie asintió dándole a entender que continuara-una noche el chico fue a cazarlos como su padre ordeno, y el fue herido por uno de ellos, no murió-dijo al ver la expresión de Nessie-pero se transformo luego de un gran dolor, el chico comprendió que era ahora un vampiro y se asusto pues no deseaba tomar sangre

-y entonces que hizo-pregunto Nessie

-Cazo animales y así logro controlar su sed, viajo por el mundo y estudio mucho, un día decidió que deseaba ayudar a la gente y luego de mucho esfuerzo y control se volvió medico, sin embargo estaba muy triste…

-¿Por qué?

-Pues no tenía a nadie en su vida

-Oh pobrecito-dijo Nessie

-Lo sé-respondió mi esposo-luego de mucho tiempo encontró a alguien especial

-¿una novia?-exclamo la pequeña

-Nessie te voy a prohibir juntarte con Emily y Rosalie te dan muy mal ejemplo, y no, no era una novia, era un hijo, alguien con quien compartir

-Ay, y como se llamaba

-Anthony, bien luego de pasar algún tiempo con Anthony encontró a Erminda, una mujer dulce…

-QUE ERA SU NOVIA-grito Nessie

-Sí, era su novia, pero su hijo estaba mal y decidió irse, Carlos fue muy infeliz y luego de mucho tiempo y de sentir un gran dolor su hijo volvió, Carlos era ahora más feliz junto a su esposa y su niño, con el paso de los años las cosas mejoraban y un día encontró a Roselia, una mujer muy hermosa y al igual que los demás a punto de morir por lo que también la transformo

-Oh papi, esta historia es muy bonita

-lo sé, bien el tiempo paso y las cosas estaban mejor, Anthony y Roselia no tenían pareja pero eran felices, un día Roselia fue a cazar animales pues eran vegetarianos y vio a un hombre enfrentarse a un oso y perder, ella se interpuso y mato al oso, pero el hombre estaba muy herido por lo que lo tomo y viajo con él en sus hombros muchas millas hasta llevarlo con su padre, quien lo transformo y así Roselia encontró el amor en Emmanuel…

-Y ¿Anthony?-pregunto la niña

-Espera-dijo mi esposo- el tiempo siguió transcurriendo y un día Dios los premio con la presencia de Alicia una niña pequeña pero quien le daría mucha felicidad a sus vida y con Jaspar quien también era una fuente de alegría, ellos eran pareja y muy felices, pero Anthony seguía solo hasta que un día conoció a Marie-y me miro con ojos llenos de amor-se enamoro de ella, y comenzaron una relación, pero como ella no era vampiro las cosas, no salieron bien y el la tuvo que dejar, pero Marie lo amaba y lo busco y fue por él para que volviera y en medio de todo esto, ellos encontraron muy buenos amigos en un grupo de lobos que pelearon junto a ellos, y se hicieron amigos, enfrentaron muchas cosas para ser felices y después de muchos sacrificios Dios les regalo una joya muy valiosa…

-¿Qué joya papi?

-Una hermosa niña, quien los unió aun mas y los lleno de felicidad

-Y ¿Cómo se llamaba?

-Renesmee-conteste yo, y ella abrió sus ojos, nos miro y entonces comenzó a llorar, yo me acerque a ella

-¿De verdad?

-Aja-dijimos todos, pues dentro de mi habitación estaba Carlisle, Esme, Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Jacob y Seth que salió de no sé donde

-Esta es la historia de la familia Cullen, ¿te gusto?-dijo Edward

-MUCHO PAPI-Y LO ABRAZO

-ME ALEGRO, AHORA A DORMIR-la tomo y la recostó, y entonces yo comprendí que había ganado la mejor familia del mundo y sonreí ante ello.

**ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO Y DEJEN REVIEW, EN CUANTO A DESEOS DE UN AMOR ACTUALIZARE PRONTO Y PASEN A PRINCIPE EN FORKS Y CUENTEMEN (AUTOPROMOCION, LO SIENTO), BUENO ADEMAS NOTA IMPORTANTE EN MI PERFIL HABRA VOTACION PARA VER SI DESEAN UN ONE SHOT SOBRE LO QUE SUCEDIO EN LA BAÑERA TITULADO **_**UN BAÑO A NESSIE**_** SI DECIDEN QUE SI ENTONCES LES REGALARE LA FORMA EN QUE EDWARD LLEGA A LA DUCHA Y SU BATALLA EPICA ENTREN Y VOTEN**

**BESOS Y CUIDENSE**

**BESITOS Y UN EDWARD NARRADOR DE CUENTOS A TODAS**


	8. NIEVE

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE STEPHANIE MEYER YO SOLO JUEGO CON ELLOS**

**LAMENTO LA TARDANZA PERO ESTE CUENTO ME DEMORO MAS DE LO ESPERADO, ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO**

* * *

**UN CUENTO DE NAVIDAD**

**EDWARD POV**

Había empezado Diciembre trayendo con él una de las fiestas más celebradas en le mundo: La Navidad.

Mi casa era un total y completo caos, la razón bastante simple: Alice convertiría la mansión Cullen en el polo norte, ¿como lo consiguió? Sencillo una cien caritas de perrito degollado treinta promesas de no gastar en ropa durante el año(cosa que solo Carlisle creyó) y pues aquí estamos yo trasladando un árbol de casi el triple de mi tamaño, Jasper estaba colocando las luces del frente y Emmet colocaba a Santa y los renos en el techo (quiero mencionar que mi "adorada hermana" los mando traer desde Rusia, exactamente en un compañía que se dedica a crearlos en metal por lo tanto la traída de los renos costo lo de una matrícula en Oxford, así que ya se imaginaran lo que pesan), Bella, Esme y Rosalie decoraban el interior con papel blanco intentando darle el toque de nieve, todos estábamos concentrados en nuestras labores, estaba terminando de colocar el árbol cuando pude escuchar a una vocecita cantar "que linda es la nieve, la nieve", gire mi cuerpo desde mis talones y pude divisar a mi pequeña princesa jugando en el jardín, cantando y girando mientras la nieve caía en sus hermosos risos, deje mi trabajo y tome uno de los abrigos de la entrada pues el frio del jardín era increíble

-Hola princesa-le susurre a mi preciosa hija, colocando el abrigo en sus hombros, ella giro y estiro sus brazos "me la pones papi", la tome y con un gran cuidado le coloque el abrigo

-Papi tengo una pregunta

-¿Cuál es corazón?

-¿De dónde viene la nieve?

Ummmm eso si no me lo esperaba, pero de repente mi mente recordó un hecho sucedido hace mucho tiempo, suspire y comencé mi relato

-Hace algún tiempo Nessie existía un chico muy solitario que había sido creado como vampiro,es decir el primero de nuestra especie, era alguien solitario y muy triste…

-¿Cómo se llamaba papi?

-No lo recuerdo Nessie, el hecho es que este chico un día caminaba por los bosques desolado y triste, su familia era muy feliz pero el por algún motivo no lo era, camino y Camino sin rumbo sin siquiera utilizar su velocidad para ir más deprisa hasta que algo delante de él lo obligo a detenerse…

-¿Qué era papi?-pregunto mi hija quien estaba sentada conmigo en medio del jardín mientras la nieve caía en nosotros

-La hermosa criatura era un ángel, era algo realmente maravilloso, sus alas eran espectaculares, relucían brillando en todo su esplendor con infinitos detalles que lo único que lograban era que resplandecieran aun mas, sus cabellos eran largos y de un tono plateado, rizado que llegaba hasta su cintura y unos ojos de color azul, profundos denotando la pureza del mar y del cielo…

-Papi ¿Por qué estaba ella en la tierra?

-Espera corazón-le pedí-el ángel miro al chico con verdadera sorpresa, detallando en cada una de sus facciones

-_¿Qué eres?-pregunto el ángel, mirándolo detenidamente_

_-Esa sería mi pregunta-contesto el Vampiro_

_-Bueno yo soy un ángel, un siervo del creador del universo_

_-Y ¿Quién es el creador del universo?-pregunto el vampiro_

El ángel no supo que responder, pues jamás se había preguntado aquello, ¿por que ella había sido enviada con dicha labor? Pero sobre todo ¿Cuál era su labor?, el vampiro únicamente la observaba, entonces ella resoplo y respondió

_-Hace mucho tiempo a un niño se le dio el poder de crear criaturas maravillosas como los elfos quienes cuidarían la tierra, los duendes dueños de la riqueza, los hombres lobo hijos y encargados de la luna de protegerla y admirarla, y los vampiros quienes cuidarían de las puertas del infierno_

_-Bueno esa parte ya la sabia-contesto en un tono irritado el vampiro, el ángel solo poso su mirada en él y eso fue suficiente para que este guardase silencio_

_-Este creador además elaboro a los ángeles quienes serian sus guardianes y se encargaría de velar por el equilibrio universal en la tierra y entre las criaturas ya existentes_

_-Ummmmm ya veo, entonces es tu señor el culpable de la maldita vida que tengo_-pronuncio el vampiro, el ángel lo miro con verdadera repugnancia, nadie jamás había osado hablar así de su señor

-_Eres un criatura vil y despreciable_-pronunciaron sus hermosos labios

-_Soy lo que tu señor ha hecho de mi_-fue su contestación y siguió avanzando lleno de odio y rencor hacia ese creador, el ángel lo siguió pues por algún extraño motivo su corazón sentía regocijo al tenerlo cerca

_-Espera criatura, explícame ¿Por qué tú odio hacia tu naturaleza?_

_-Por que estoy condenado a la soledad y la infelicidad, todas las personas pasan a tu alrededor sin observarte y día tras día te das cuenta de que estas irrevocablemente solo esperando aquí "tu señor" se apiade de tu alma en pena-_Nessi me miraba con gran interés, sus bracitos se apoyaban en sus rodillas y en sus pensamientos lo única que se encontraba era la petición de una continuación.

-El ángel y el vampiro hablaron horas sobre el creador, era notorio que el vampiro lo odiaba y el ángel intentaba que el vampiro comprendiera la razón de su señor-relate

El tiempo paso y cada tarde el vampiro y el ángel se reunían para discutir, al principio ambos se resistieron sin embrago con el tiempo ambos comenzaron a aceptarlo, la presencia del otro era gratificante, sus discusiones siempre terminaban inconclusas pues ninguno de los dos daba su brazo a torcer para el vampiro el creador era despiadado para el ángel era simplemente maravilloso…

-Pero papi ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con la nieve?-dijo mi pequeña

-Para halla voy Nessie-suspire-un día en uno de sus muchos encuentros el vampiro sintió algo extraño en el fondo del pecho y esto realmente era raro dado que él nunca había sentido ello, al llegar el ángel el vampiro expreso su duda

-_¿Sera tu corazón?-_pregunto el ángel

-_¿Corazón?_-cuestiono el vampiro pues el jamás había oído hablar sobre ello, el ángel al observarlo determino que definitivamente el no sabía de que hablaban.

-_El corazón es el órgano del amor, gracias a él puedes determinar si estas enamorado_-el vampiro no compendio nada de lo que el ángel le relato

-_¿Qué es el amor?-_pregunto en medio de su confusión

-_Es el sentimiento que termite sonreír, es la necesidad de estar con ese ser para expresárselo buscando su felicidad, con el único propósito de que esa persona sonría_-el vampiro comenzó a identificar eso como el sentimiento que nacía en su pecho cada vez que el ángel estaba presente

-_Te amo_-murmuro dejando al ángel perplejo, ella sabía que sus sentimientos hacia el vampiro eran los mismos, sin embargo se asusto y huyo, el tiempo transcurrió y el vampiro vivió en el dolor y la soledad, su corazón quedo roto y agonizo durante demasiado tiempo en busco de sanidad, odio a las mujeres con todas las fuerzas del corazón y comenzó a cazarlas descubriendo así un gusto por la sangre humana, mientras el ángel observaba desde las sombras los actos del gran amor de su existencia, un día el ángel no pudo más y lo enfrento

-_Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí_-dijo el vampiro con verdadera aversión, con dolor e intentando causarle tanto dolor como le fuese posible

-_¿Por qué haces esto?_-pregunto el ángel, pero el vampiro simplemente se acerco a velocidad infrahumana a ella y la beso con dolor y desesperación, el ángel no pudo reprimir mas sus sentimientos y correspondió, cuando sus alientos no pudieron mas el ángel pronuncio las palabras que los ataron a la desgracia

-_Te amo_- lo tomo en sus brazos y voló sin rumbo fijo, el vampiro se sentía maravillado y extasiado por lo que únicamente la pudo observar, el ángel lo condujo al claro donde por primera vez se vieron y entonces, comenzó a flotar mientras dejaba caer finísimos copos sobre la tierra que pararon en el rostro del vampiro, eran blancos y fríos pero al mismo tiempo maravillosos y gratificantes….

-Oh por dios papi era Nieve-dijo una muy sonriente y alegre Nessie

-Así es princesa, el vampiro se sorprendió y simplemente comenzó a girar buscando que la mayor cantidad posible de nieve lo tocase

-TE AMO-gritaban al unisonó y entonces el cielo se abrió y la figura del creador apareció, ambos se quedaron estáticos y entonces el pronuncio

-_De este amor tan grande ha nacido una de las mas maravillosas creaciones; sin embargo ustedes se han equivocado y lastimado, sobre todo tu vampiro, asesinaste a muchas personas inocentes y guardaste rencor y odio en tu corazón y tu ángel fuiste incapaz de ver tus sentimientos por lo que lo lastimaste a él generando todos estos sentimientos_- el vampiro y el ángel estaban en shock, sin pensarlo el intento protegerla a ella

-_Es inútil_-sentencio el creador-_por sus errores muchos pagaron, les permití conocerse con el propósito de que fuesen felices, pero lo desperdiciaron ahora serán separados_-y de esa forma se hizo…

-Eso es horrible papa-lloro Nessie mientras yo la tomaba y la sentaba en mi regazo

-Lo sé-musite-quieres que te cuente el resto de la historia

-Si-susurro

-_Serán separados y jamás sabrán del destino del otro, tu vampiro vivirás en la tierra como hasta ahora, pero lo único que podrás tomar será sangre y tu ángel vendrás conmigo y jamás volverás_-el dolor de ambas criaturas era intolerable, el ángel miro al vampiro y dijo

-_Te amo y siempre lo amare así que cada vez que se acerque la fecha en que nos conocimos hare que esto que tanto te ha gustado caiga a la tierra y cuando lo mires puedas recordar el gran amor que te tengo_

_-Lo llamare nieve porque simbolizara que aunque nuestros corazones estén congelados, este es el sentimiento y lo más hermoso que podemos compartir_-declaro el vampiro-mire como toda mi familia incluido mi suegro escuchaban el relato

-Y que paso papi

-El creador se llevo al ángel y desde ese día cada doce meses del cielo la nieve caía mientras el vampiro observaba desde la tristeza de su corazón el hecho de que nunca más vería al ángel y que este era el único resto de ese amor

Todos lloraban incansablemente, mi Bella me abraso mientras sollozaba

-Es una historia muy triste-dijo Nessie

-Lo sé pero recuerda que no todo es felicidad en la vida-luego la tome y la guie dentro de la casa cuando íbamos rumbo a su habitación pregunto

-Papi ¿ese vampiro aun existe?

-No lo sé-y seguí subiendo mientras pensaba en Vlad Dracule, pues esta era su historia y la de mi raza, y su condena había sido la de todos pues solo de sangre podíamos ser alimentados

**

* * *

**

**LAMENTO LA TRADANZA ESPERO ESTO RECOMPENSE**

**LAS QUIERO Y DEJEN REVIEW SI ME LO MEREZCO**


	9. navidad

PERSONAJES DE STEPHANIE MEYER

**¿Cómo NACIO LA NAVIDAD?**

EDWARD POV

Era navidad, todos estaban en casa y cuando digo todos, me refiero a todos, la manada completa de lobos junto a sus parejas, Billy, los niños pequeños de ellos, mi familia y la de Bella es decir: Charlie. Estábamos en la sala todos los hombres, ya que nuestras maravillosas mujeres estaban dispersas, Renesmee y Claire habían jugado todo el día en el fango lo que había ocasionado la ira de Bella…

**FLASH BACK**

Nessie me había suplicado toda la mañana que la dejara jugar con Claire, y yo accedí me pidió la llevase al jardín y yo accedí, como era común en forks había llovido y el jardín estaba bastante húmedo, Bella y las chicas habían salido a conseguir todo lo necesario para la cena navideña, me senté en el mientras veía a las niñas jugar en la tierra mientras hacían comida de tierra, y jugaban al te, Renesmee llevaba un conjunto de sudadera blanca y Claire una azul cielo las cuales a los tres minutos eran negras, yo estaba embelesado se veían tan lindas quien habría creído que Edward el vampiro seria padre y feliz, pero como siempre esto se eclipso

-EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN MIRA COMO ESTA TU HIJA-grito mi hermana Alice

-Alice ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto mi esposa quien entro con Emily detrás, cuando Alice señalo pude ver el cambio de humor en su rostro, comenzó por sorpresa, luego incredulidad y por ultimo ira

-Renesmee, entra a casa en compañía de tu tía y Claire-dijo de manera calmada

-Bueno mami-mi hija y su amiguita fueron rumbo a la casa, ella camino hacia mí, yo traje saliva ruidosamente, esto no traía nada bueno

-¿Cómo pudiste permitir que tu pequeña hijita y su amiguita se ensuciaran de esa forma?-pregunto intentando calmarse y no arrancarme la cabeza, yo suspire y comencé

-Isabella, jamás en mi vida me hubiese imaginado una hija, la amo más que a cualquier cosa, te diría incluso que más que a ti pero eso es imposible digamos que las amo de la misma manera, y el tiempo se va dentro de poco ella crecerá y se ira y yo me quedare con el deseo de ser su mejor amigo, se casara y se alejara, entiéndeme lo único que quiero es hacerla feliz el tiempo que pueda-Bella me miraba asombrada y luego sin imaginármelo me beso

-Eres tan lindo

**FIN FLASHBACK**

De repente ellas bajaron, primero Alice con un hermoso vestido de fiesta ceñido a su pequeño cuerpo y de color negro seguida de Rosalie con uno escotado pero en rojo, detrás de ellas aparecieron todas las de la manada, quienes estaban lindas pero no eran mi tipo, hasta Sue quien tenía un vestido café, esta traía a Claire quien tenía un vestidito rosado, que sinceramente se le veía terrible, ya que ella era morena, Alice estaba furiosa pues la chicas de la manada no le permitieron ponerle el vestido que había elegido, y en este momento agradecí al cielo ser yo quien leyera mentes o si no las chicas nos hubiesen matado, pues absolutamente todos detestaron el rosado chillón

-_Definitivamente falto la mano de Alice_-pensó Charlie sorprendiéndome, mientras pensaba en ello dos hermosos ángeles aparecieron en la estancia, mi princesa tenía un vestido azul claro, como el cielo luego de una tormenta, traía una mallitas blancas y sus zapatitos azules, su cabello tenía muy bien peinado sus rizos y un listón lo adornaba, sino hubiese tenido a ese hermoso ser en mis brazos en los últimos días, juraría que era un ángel.

A su lado y no menos majestuosa estaba la mujer más sexi y caliente de la tierra, con su andar diabólico que contrastaba con lo angelical de su rostro, su vestido azul eléctrico, caía unos centímetros por encima de su rodilla, con un muy lindo escote y que se amarraba atrás, iba sutilmente maquillada y su cabello venia ondulado y con un hermoso listón, sus zapatos era de taco alto y negros, ¡oh POR DIOS ESA ES MI ESPOSA! Gritaba mi fuero interno, logre recomponerme y sonreí, una sonrisa que ellas respondieron

-son tan lindas-decía Jared

-Definitivamente envidio a Edawrd -penso Sam, esperen ¿Sam?

-Este chupasangres tiene suerte y buen molde-y ese fue….Jacob, me acerque a la escalera y subí los escalones hasta alcanzarlas les ofrecí mis brazos y ellas los tomaron gustosas, mientras descendíamos

-Magníficos, aunque él no las merezcas-si mi querido suegro aun no me estima, las conduje a la sala, donde todos nos reunimos mientras charlaban, Nessie quería jugar pero se lo impidieron "el vestido debe estar impecable o Santa se molestara", había dicho Alice, luego de un rato Esme anuncio que la cena estaba lista, ellos comieron mientras mi familia fingía, y se moría del asco ante la comida, luego fuimos al salón a tomar café y vino mientras comenzaban los cantos de navidad

-Mira Nessie este es Santa-conto Jacob mostrándole una foto del aludido-es el espíritu de la navidad, el que la perdura-Nessie quedo confundida, y comenzó a distraerse, yo la observe hasta que se levanto y se dirigió a mí, abrí mis brazos y la senté en mi regazo, sus hermosos ojos chocolates me observaban con interés

-Papi ¿Cómo nació la navidad?-soltó de repente, todos y cuando digo todos son todos me miraron, esperando a ver como yo salía del aprieto, respire profundamente

-Bien te lo contare, pero no me debes interrumpir y nada de y "eso papi", o "papi yo quiero ser ella", esta claro-ella asintió

-Bien empecemos-suspire-hace más de 3500 años

-Papi eso va antes o después del mil-y ahí va

-Después Nessie-muchos rieron-bien, existían muchas figuras míticas especialmente los Elfos, ellos tenían poderes sobrenaturales, eran realmente mágicos, todas las criaturas existentes se dirigían a ellos para pedir favores, ellos eran consientes de su poder, sin embargo querían desarrollar o crear otra raza, capaz de creer en la magia y que fueran frágiles para que así no temieran a la vanidad….

-¿pero papi que tiene eso que ver con la navidad?-pregunto

-Si Edward ¿Qué tiene que ver?-pregunto Jacob, en ese momento fui consciente de que todos estaban al pendiente de la historia

-Si no me dejan continuar no lo sabrán-suspire-en fin, los elfos comenzaron a desarrollar a un ser frágil pero al mismo tiempo maravilloso y en medio de ese proceso salió el ser humano, con el paso del tiempo los elfos se alegraron de haber creado a una raza tan maravillosa y dulce, sin embargo ellos se pervirtieron

-Pa ¿Qué es pervertir?

-hum…es cuando alguien se corrompe es decir se vuelve malo

-ah ya veo, continua papi

-Bien dado esto los elfos decidieron esconderse para no interferir en sus batallas, pues los hombres los buscaban para que les permitieran vencer, un día el Rey Carloile vio a una hermosa niña humana, que había sido lastimada y mutilada en medio de la guerra, su nombre era Esmegi

-Papi ¿Qué clase de nombre es Esmegi?-pregunto mientras todos reían

-Un nombre muy bonito, ahora déjame continuar, el rey quedo fascinado con la niña asi que ordeno que la trajeran a su presencia por lo que ordeno a Sethilla buscarla, el fue en compañía de Jacabina y Quilbrina

-OH….-dijeron Claire y Nessie, mientras los aludidos me miraban con ganas de asesinar

-Bien ellos fueron en su búsqueda, mientras que las hadas Emmetcita, Jasperina y Edwardina se reunieron con el rey, el les manifestó su preocupación por los conflictos entre los humanos y pedía su consejo, Emmetcita que era muy estúpida le aconsejo que los volviera peras-todos comenzaron a reír, y Carlisle se boto al piso de la risa- Jasperina que les hiciera la guerra y Edwarcita que les quitara el alma

-Ohhh…Señor Edward ¿por que Edwarcita le recomendó eso?-pregunto Claire desde las rodillas de Quil

-Por que el tiene problemas-respondí-no tiene alma-Bella me estaba matando con la mirada-en uso, pro que la dejo en casa-bien eso contento a Bella-continuemos, el Rey no estaba muy contento con ello, mientras pensaba en las alternativas al otro lado del territorio la hermosa, impresionante, sexi y ardiente…

-EDWARD!!!!-dijeron todos

-Ya, ya como iba diciendo la Reina del cielo Marie, estaba observando absolutamente todo y decidió intervenir, tomo a Esmegi y la refugio en sus brazos, protegiéndola hasta que ellos llegaron por ella, Marie los guio hasta el castillo secreto y los encargados la llevaron hasta su rey, las hadas los miraron y se ubicaron al lado derecho de el,

-_Te he llamado por que tú tristeza ha producido tristeza y preocupación en mi-espeto el Rey_

_-Perdone pero ¿Quién es usted?_-pregunto la chica

_-Tu creador, en fin te concederé lo que pidas para que vuelvas a sonreír_-la chica no podía creer lo que pasaba, era simplemente increíbles

-_Lo ¿Qué yo quiera?_-dijo Esmegi imaginándose grandes cantidades de objetos, sin embargo la situación se complico pues Jacabina anuncio que la guerra se había desbordado, Edwarcita miro a Esmegi y le dijo

-_Desea algo capaz de dar felicidad y paz a la humanidad_-la chica lo pensó y luego dijo

_-Deseo que cada doce meses se dé una época en la que no importen ni las razas, ni los acentos, ni los problemas, que en esta época las personas puedan ser felices, compartir y ser felices_-el rey la observo y luego trono sus dedos, y a partir de ese día cada doce meses había paz y tranquilidad, con el tiempo la gente comenzó a celebrar y nuevas criaturas mágicas nacieron con el propósito de legrar la época, Santa Claus repartía regalos, los duendes los creaban y con el tiempo se llamo Navidad…fin

-Oh que historia tan linda señor-me dijo Claire

-Bueno ahora a dormir-tome a Nessie, mientras Quil tomo a Claire y las llevamos a dormir

-Hasta mañana-gritaron ambas

_BUENO TAL VEZ SI LAS MERECE_-pensó Charlie, simplemente sonreí

**FELIZ NAVIDAD Y ESPERO LES GUSTE**


	10. LA DAMA Y EL VAGABUNDO

Personajes de la magnifica y sin igual Stephanie Meyer

* * *

**LA DAMA Y EL VAGABUNDO**

**EDWARD POV**

Iba caminando por el parque, mientras en mi mano llevaba al ser mas maravilloso, hermoso e increíble del mundo: Renesmee, habíamos salido a caminar pues llevábamos horas encerrados en casa, Bella había salido con las chicas y mama de compras a Port Angels y los chicos habían ido de caza, íbamos caminando cuando divisamos a un perrito, bueno lo de perrito es un decir, era grande y se notaba era de buena raza, estaba totalmente sucio por lo que no pude determinar de que color era, el animal se acerco a nosotros y por extraño que suene no me huyo sino que se me acerco pero en cuanto vio a Nessie se le lanzo y la lamio mientras batía su cola

-Oh papi, ¿podríamos llevarlo a casa por favor?-PIDIO Nessie

-no, Nessie, no podremos tener un perro en casa-el perro comenzó a lamber la cara de mi hija

-Por favor papi, llevemos a el perrito el necesita un hogar-e hizo puchero no pude hacer nada mas, no tenia poderes para enfrentarme a eso, así que tomamos al perro que por extraño que se escuche no me tenía miedo, lo alce y lo llevamos a casa.

Toda la familia estaba afuera, así que Nessie y yo lo subimos a mi habitación y lo metimos al baño, abría que arreglarlo, lo metí en el jacuzzi (que acababa de comprar), mientras Nessie iba por su champú, una toalla y un cepillos, además de colocarse su impermeable rosado, también me trago el mío de color azul, no lo colocamos junto a la gorra y empezamos….

Realmente fue complicado, el perro no paraba de moverse y Nessie y yo terminamos totalmente lavados, y el perro aun seguía enjabonado, entonces escuche la puerta, había estado tan distraído que no lo escuche en la carretera

-Nessie quédate aquí y cuida al perro ¿entendido?-ella asintió, corrí escaleras abajo y me encontré a toda la familia es decir: mi esposa, hermanos, padres, suegro, esposa del suegro e hijos de la esposa del suegro

-eeeeeeeeeeee hola-dije

-¿Te pasa algo, amor?-pregunto Bella

-No, no…?como les fue?

-Bien-respondió entrecerrando sus ojos-¿Por qué tienes impermeable?

-Es que la lluvia…

-Edward hoy no ha llovido-dijo Jasper, me quede en blanco, piensa Edward piensa, a Bella no le agradaría lo del perro, mientras estaba en este debate mental el aludido hizo acto de presencia bajando por las escaleras, mientras Nessie lo seguía

-Mike!!!-le grito al perro, el se detuvo frente a Bella quien me miro con ira, oh, oh oh, esto está mal

-Anthony, explícame: ¿por que hay un perro enjabonado en la casa?-juro que le salía humo

-Eeeee, tal vez Nessie y yo lo encontramos, y tal vez no tenia hogar y pues tal vez lo adoptamos y lo baña…

-¿Qué tu hiciste que?!!!!!!!-grito, juro que hasta mi suegro se arrincono hacia la pared

-Amor cálmate- Nessie y yo estábamos alejados de ella, realmente pensé que explotaría

-El perro se va Anthony-dijo seria, Renesmee solo suspiraba a punto de llorar-saca a ese perro de mi presencia o tendrás que dormir un mes en el sofá, ¿entendiste?-me miro como retándome a contradecirla

-_Tendrás que obedecerla Edward_-decían todos en su mente

-_Estas muerto hermanito_-Emmet

-_Le está saliendo humo de la cabeza….-_ese es Jacob

-_Yo quiero al perrito_-dijo Nessie en sus pensamientos, tome valor y la enfrente

-No Isabella, el perro se queda-dije, mientras todos incluida mi esposa me miraban asombrados, jamás ni cuando lo de Jacob la había llamado por su nombre; Renesmee se acerco a ella y dijo:

-Mami entiendo que no te gusten los perritos pero el está abandonado y necesita un hogar y nosotros podemos proporcionárselo, así que a pesar de lo mucho que te amamos en esta ocasión no te obedeceremos, el nos necesita-Bella no creía lo que escuchaba, suspiro mientras posaba su mano en su cuello

-Está bien-Renesmee y yo suspiramos de alivio-pero no quiero un desastre de parte de ese perro ¿entendido?-ambos asentimos-lo llevaremos casa cuando terminen de bañarlo

-Ok

-¿Dónde lo están bañando?-pregunto Jasper

-En la tina del cuarto de pa…-Nessie respondió, yo le hacía señas de que no, mientras Bella me miraba y caminaba hacia mi comencé a retroceder hasta que caí en el sillón, increíble con 110 años y le tenía pánico a esa pequeñita mujer, pero es que sabía que me podría matar……..

-TU-dijo poniendo su dedo en mi pecho- EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN ¿OSASTE BAÑAR A ESE PERRO EN MI JACCUSSI?-DIOS SI REALMENTE EXISTES ESTE SERIA UN BUEN MOMENTO DE UN MILAGRO

Luego de pedir perdón mil veces, prometer que desinfectaría la bañera (pues cuando insinué que compraría otra, Bella literalmente me salto encima preguntando si me había enloquecido), de que termináramos de bañar a Mike, de recoger flores y que Isabella me perdonara, de que mi familia dejara de reírse, era por fin de noche.

El perrito había sido muy obediente, juicioso y no me había dado ningún problema, con decir que al final hasta Bella se había encariñado con el perrito, subí a Nessie a su cuarto y la acosté, Bella estaba acomodando unas cobijas y unas almohadas para que el perro pudiera dormir hay.

-Papi ¿me contarías un cuento?-pregunto mirándome a los ojos

-Claro, haber…-comencé a pensar y dado que teníamos un nuevo integrante en la familia-_ Había una vez un perro mendigo que mientras caminaba en las calles diviso a una maravillosa y hermosa perrita, el perro se le acero mas sin embargo la perrita le huyo_

_-No te me acerques vagabundo-espeto esta con furia_

_-Perdona realeza-respondió con burla el mendigo-créeme necesitaras de protección…_

_-Claro, ¿como no se me ocurrió?, yo necesitar de compañía como la tuya-y lo miro con desdén, el vagabundo la dejo continuar y luego la siguió, unas calles más haya un Rotvailer salió e intento atacarla, el vagabundo se apresuro y la salvo, saliendo mal herido, la Dama al verlo lo cuido y curo, juntos emprendieron el camino alrededor del mundo…_

-Oh papi y ¿Cómo se llamaban?-pregunto mi Nessie

_-Vagabundo y Dama_

-Oh, continúa

-_Con el paso del tiempo ambos se enamoraron y comenzaron a vivir juntos en un refugio de papel periódico, el tiempo paso y un día mientras caminaban la Dama diviso a su due__ñ__o, su nombre era Eddy, el niño corrió a ella y a pesar de que el vagabundo le gruño la Dama corrió hacia él, y el chico la llevo con él, el vagabundo se sintió triste y desolado, la Dama no fue consciente de ello, con el paso de los días la Dama entristeció y Eddy se sintió muy desolado, un día la Dama al dar su paseo diviso al vagabundo, este tenía un gran enfrentamiento con el Rotvaile del primer encuentro, ellos comenzaron a correr despareciendo en las colinas, la Dama corrió, mientras Eddy observaba, intento ir detrás de el pero su madre Esmilia no lo permitió, mientras tanto La Dama corría con todas las fuerzas de su espíritu, al llegar el Vagabundo estaba al borde de la muerte, La Dama salto a la espalda del Rotvailer y lo ataco, la lucha se intensifico y al final La Dama gano, el vagabundo no podía caminar por ello lo coloco en su espalda y camino llevándolo a su casa, camino muchos kilómetros y cuando se iba a rendir Eddy los encontró, los llevo a su hogar y así fueron felices por siempre_

-Es un cuento muy lindo papi-dijo mi princesa

-Lo sé, ahora duérmete-luego de unos minutos ella se durmió y yo suspire mientras el cachorro subía a la cama de mi hija se acomodaba y dormía….

* * *

**HOLA, SE QUE NO ES EL MEJOR DE LOS CUENTOS PERO ESPERO LES GUSTE**

**VARIOS ANUNCIOS: PARA LAS QUE AUN NO LO SABEN UN BAÑO A NESSIE ESTA EN MI PROFILE DESDE HACE ALGUN TIEMPO DE CUALQUIER FORMA AQUÍ LES DEJO EL LINK BORREN ESPACIOS Y LO PODRAN LEER .NET/S/5499301/1/UN_BANO_A_NESSIE**

**SEGUNDO LAS IDEAS PARA LOS CUENTOS SE ME HAN AGOTADO ASI QUE SE ME OCURRIO QUE TAL VEZ USTEDES PODRIAN AYUDARME DEJENME UN REVIEW CON LA IDEA DE UN CUENTO Y SU NOMBRE YO LO ESCRIBIRE Y LO DEDICARE A LA PERSONITA**

**TERCERO, TENGO UNA NUEVA HISTORIA EDWARD-NESSIE, ES MUY TRSITE Y LINDA (BUENO LO DIJO COMO AUTORA) ME GUSTARIA QUE SE PASARAN POR ALLI Y ME DIERAN SU OPINION SU NOMBRE ES: BUSCANDO LA OTRA MITAD DE MI CORAZON**

**AHORA Y YA POR ULTIMO LES QUIERO RECOMENDAR EL FIC DETALLES IGNORADOS DE**** JNNFRMRZ , ES UNA HISTORIA LINDA**

**GRACIAS POR LEERME Y PLEASE UN REVIEW**

**NO OLVIDEN "SOLO UN CABALLERO TE LLEVARA AL CIELO, TEAM EDWARD"**


End file.
